


An Extraordinary Everyday

by W2tM



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Chiaki, Explicit Consent, Fuckboi Kaoru, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Nerdy Dorky Megane Chiaki, Pre-Canon, Second year, Strangers to Lovers, Top Kaoru, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W2tM/pseuds/W2tM
Summary: Late at night, after hours at the underground live house, Kaoru begins to wonder if he's straight or he just likes the feeling of being warm.
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Morisawa Chiaki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	An Extraordinary Everyday

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place at around the time of Crossroads, so during the boy's second year of high school. 
> 
> I generally would go with the more cutesy Kaoru, but I wanted to see how this dynamic would play out with a more cynical Kaoru, lol it’s best to view this as an au
> 
> (Loosely) inspired by:   
> https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/75636217, with the top/bottom roles switched and a (lot) more internalized homophobia.

It had been years that his father had made him work at this place. Serving alcohol as a minor, to minors, for minors. Of course he was aware of it, of course his father knew he could get away with it. That’s why it was the underground live house. That’s why it was so popular. Why the Deadmanz concerts always sold out and everyone left the place a fucking mess.

And of course it was Kaoru Hakaze who had to clean everything up. Because he was getting paid to do it. So he could spend money on dates and his father couldn’t peer into his bank account because it was finally _Kaoru’s_ money, the money he made.

Anyways, the show had finished a while ago and it was time to clean the place out while it cleared out, get all the drunkards out onto the street while there was still the semblance of night. Kaoru lazily shuffled across the empty showroom, popcorn and sticky sodas left soured on the floor.

He bumped into someone.

“Hey! Watch it,” he snapped, not meaning to sound as irritated as he did.

“O-Oh, sorry.”

He scanned the kid up and down for a second. Grey jacket, green flannel shirt, thin jeans, and big dorky glasses. He looked out of place.

Nope, he didn’t know him.

“Ohhhhhh! Hakaze——it’s you!”

Oh god, did he have to scream like that?

Kaoru talked, wincing. “And how do you know my name?”

The kid looked almost dejected.

“I’m Morisawa Chiaki, I’m in your class.”

Kaoru groaned. Like this kid thought he went to class. Whatever, more Yumenosaki kids here wasn’t a problem, he was used to it. Although, also slightly worried if this kid was made the errand boy of some delinquent. Kiryu should tell his guys to go lighter on the younger kids. At least it didn’t seem like he’d rat the place out. He almost thought that of Hasumi at first, then he heard him perform and changed his mind.

“What do you want,” Kaoru said, irritated and frustrated.

Chiaki looked down at his toes, his stance steady, but slightly duck-footed.

“Do you know where the bathroom is?”

Oh, he had to piss. Fine.

Kaoru turned around.

“Follow me.”

Chiaki followed him diligently as he led him down a thin hallway near the entrance of the employee’s only room. Naturally, Kaoru was the only one back here this late. Everyone else was too busy cleaning the bar or kicking people out of the bar.

“Angh…Ah, ah, right there, oh yes~”

Yes, that was coming from the bathroom. Someone was fucking in the bathroom, again. He gave a small glance at Chiaki, who looked somewhat mortified. Kaoru leaned forward and knocked his knuckles against the wooden frame.

“Excuse me, this isn’t a love hotel. If you wanna fuck, please go somewhere else,” he said, articulating loudly.

There were a couple seconds of scrambling around before Kaoru fished out the key and twisted the knob. A woman, half-naked with her bra on, a guy with his putrid dick practically hanging out.

Yeah, they were fucking alright.

Quickly, they finished dressing themselves and sped out. Kaoru fumbled around for the air freshener, plugged his nose with a strong pinch and went to town.

“Always smells like fucking horse semen when they leave it, makes you wonder where he stuck his dick into,” Kaoru said, not really caring if anyone was listening, more just saying words to say words.

He turned around to Chiaki. He looked out of it. 

“The bathroom’s open now, Moriyama,” he repeated, Chiaki staring into the soulless void of an empty bathroom wall.

Karou leaned over to get into his face and snapped loudly in front of his nose.

“Hey!”

Chiaki flung back quickly, his movements awkward and uncomfortable.

“It’s uh…Morisawa…”

Kaoru’s head tilted down. He couldn’t hold in the smirk. The kid had a huge tent in his pants.

“Seriously? You got hard?” Chiaki started to pout, clearly not wanting to respond. “That chick _sure_ was a pretty woman, right? Gonna slay some pussy in your free time?”

Kaoru meant that dryly and as sarcastically as possible, but it really came out more disparaging than he meant it to.

Chiaki huffed at first, but then didn’t even seem to be insulted. It seemed more like he didn’t even really remember what Kaoru had been saying in the slightest. His head tilted down and rounded around his neck, his body tottering over. A small trickle of blood dripped out of his nostril.

“I uh, I’m feeling a little faint,” he mumbled as he fell over.

Kaoru panicked and jumped to catch him, saving him from his fall. “Jesus, fuck, this kid’s a mess.” Kaoru groaned as he lifted him up and dragged him off to the employee’s lounge.

Kaoru was sitting on the stool across from the unconscious boy on the sofa, a little frustrated at the lack of notifications on his phone. Now would have been a great time, as opposed to sitting alone in a room with some virginal kid. Kaoru tilted his eyes over at him, noticing that said kid’s eyes were starting to flicker open.

“How long was I out?” he asked, looking sleepy.

“Hm…Probably less than a minute,” Kaoru responded, doing his best to look disinterested.

“Sorry, I have low blood pressure.”

“I can tell,” Kaoru said, deadpan.

Kaoru got up from the stool and looked over at Chiaki, leaning way over. Chiaki had his neck leaning awkwardly against the couch’s armrest, his waist out in the open, out and vulnerable.

Kaoru pointed down at Chiaki’s dick.

“Well, it seems _your_ Morikawa-kun is still awake.”

Chiaki grew red in an instant. He tried to settle with the uncomfortable feeling, unable to stop his body from crunching up into a cute little ball and making small groaning noises.

“…You know it’s Morisawa…” he said, his words sounding muffled through his fingers.

“Damn, was she that hot? Have you never seen a woman’s tits before?”

Chiaki’s embarrassment shone clearly through his cheeks, but there was a sense to him that was completely earnest in every possible way.

“I’m…It wasn’t the girl.”

Kaoru realized he was an idiot for not figuring this out earlier.

“You’re a fag?” Kaoru said, turning around, trying to hide his expression. “Damn, I mean I knew about Sena-kun, but huh. I guess you all are just drawn to art more or something?”

Chiaki didn’t really respond.

Oh, someone must have called him that before.

He must have heard it so often it didn’t even hurt him anymore. Just a word. A name they’d attach to him. Was it his family? His friends? No, this kid wouldn’t have friends. Not to him. They weren’t his friends.

Kaoru wondered what his life must be like. How he stayed so confident with himself despite looking so timid. Despite fumbling around the concert hall, desperate to find a bathroom. How he could remain so optimistic that someone would help him, that someone would care for him when he fainted. Maybe he didn’t even expect that, maybe he would have been completely fine with waking up on the floor, another dent in his hard skull.

It made Kaoru sick in some way. Sick at himself for acting just like everyone who treated him so terribly, sick at himself for only realizing now how much pain he must go through. How he probably doesn’t even see it as pain. Just another day of school. Kaoru knew on a deep level how it felt to be left alone like that. Ignored by the world that didn’t care for you. Left in a world where he couldn’t feel comfortable going to his father for help, left in a world where his sister felt farther and farther away, someplace off in the distance with memories of his mother.

Kaoru sat at Chiaki’s feet and ruffled his hands up Chiaki’s pants, slowly reaching up to his groin. He was thinking about how uncomfortable it must feel all clenched up in there. Kaoru was a teenage boy, too, he knew what it was like to pop an unexpected boner. It was kind of gross for him to do this, but it felt completely natural, as if _not_ putting his hands on him to comfort him would have been the wrong thing to do.

“Wh-What are you doing?” Chiaki asked, voice hesitant and cold.

Kaoru froze, finally realizing where his hands were. He couldn’t stop now.

“Oh what, you want to walk home with a hard-on?” Kaoru asked, the salt dripping from his lips.

Chiaki crumbled into the seat, adjusting his hips.

“I mean, I guess not,” Chiaki said hesitantly. “But, uh, are you okay with this?”

Kaoru paused. “Me?” Kaoru returned, honestly confused.

“Well, you’re not gay, right? I don’t want to make you uncomfortable…”

“Listen here kid,” Kaoru said, his voice clear and defined, “Do you want me to touch you or not?”

After all, he just grabbed right by his dick. He didn’t need to do that. He shouldn’t have done that, why would he do that? What was he even thinking? It’s not like he _wanted_ this. He could think about the gayness of this later.

Chiaki shrank into the sofa.

“Well, I don’t really know you well and it’d be my first time so…”

Kaoru groaned, letting the bitter feelings well up inside him. He pulled his torso up, frowning. It was almost like a punch to the gut. He practically hit on a guy for the first time in his life and got rejected. He shouldn’t even have been surprised. He should just go home and lie in bed just like he did every time he broke up. Just half an hour of crying and four hours of staring at his mother’s photo, wondering what he did wrong.

He felt a weight on his jacket and looked down. Chiaki was gripping him.

“I uh…That doesn’t mean you have to stop or anything…” Chiaki said, mumbling.

Ah, alright then, there we go.

Wait, why was Kaoru _celebrating_ that? He should have been happy for the dude to reject him. Whatever, it was too late now.

Kaoru shifted around and pulled out some lube out of the cabinet next to the sofa. It was the so-called ‘confiscation drawer’ from the crap the guests would leave behind. He never planned on using it this way, but well, whatever. He stopped caring, he could rub this guy out one time, it wouldn’t just automatically make him a homo. He set it on the table behind him in case he decided he needed it.

Kaoru jumped Chiaki’s pants down, pulling them to his ankles. Realizing that it’d be easier if he had more flexibility with the pants completely off, Kaoru slipped off Chiaki’s sneakers and chucked them across the room. Chiaki didn’t really seem to like that, but he didn’t comment.

Kaoru looked back up and was slightly surprised to see that Chiaki wore red patterned boxers instead of briefs. He wasn’t sure if the tighty-whities look would have been better for him or not. Definitely would have made him look somehow more dorky than he already did. It was a dude, anyways, did what underwear they use even really matter? What was Kaoru even expecting out of this, anyway? He wasn’t even really expecting to get himself off, was getting this kid to nut all over himself really worth it?

Chiaki made a meek face and closed his eyes, seemingly mentally preparing himself. He was so patient. He trusted Kaoru enough, he trusted some random classmate enough to touch his most private part on the assumption that he’d leave him satisfied. Kaoru scooted closer, his body between Chiaki’s knees, getting up close and personal to his crotch. 

Kaoru found himself breathing deeply. There was a part of him that was excited for this. A part of him that couldn’t take his eyes away from that dark red bulge in otherwise mundane boxers. He pulled back the waistband and looked in. Yeah, that was a dick alright. He was hairy down there, too. Guess he didn’t have much left to grow.

Deciding that to touch it was better than to stare at it, Kaoru slipped his hand under the waistband and held the thing in his hand. Certainly warmer than he expected. Although, he wasn’t really sure what he was expecting. Did his dick feel this hot when he jacked off?

Kaoru moved his hand around it, feeling around for the texture and shape, comparing it to his own, a weird sensation considering he didn’t know which parts felt like what. Well, maybe a reaction would help? He looked up at Chiaki, eyes still bolted closed, probably imagining some hot chick instead of this greasy son of a bar owner. Hot dude. Not a chick. That habit would be hard to fix. Chiaki didn’t really react much, aside from the furrowed brow and slight frown, caused by an immense amount of concentration more than any sense of displeasure, really. 

Kaoru started to move his hand up and down slowly, how he liked it when he did it himself. It always felt better if you started slower, even if you feel it less at first. The frown began to relax and for a second it almost looked like Chiaki was sleeping. He looked so peaceful, his hands resting gently on his stomach, lulled into the little ripples of pleasure.

Kaoru felt something wet dribble down the top of his index finger. At first, he thought it was piss or something, but quickly realized that it must have been precome. Whatever was happening, Chiaki was getting very turned on by it. Even though he couldn’t see him, even though Kaoru couldn’t see his dick.

Slightly frustrated, Kaoru pulled down the waistband to meet at his thighs. This caused a reaction from Chiaki, who quickly peered down at him to see what he was doing. Moving his fist back down, Kaoru looked away, trying to not get caught staring at his dick. Realizing that Chiaki wasn’t going to say anything, he turned back to look at it as he stroked him, a little faster, but just at a medium pace now.

Chiaki was really thin now that he got a good look at him. His thighs were like pencil sticks, and Kaoru wondered if he was working out but couldn’t put any weight on and would lose the muscle right away. They were really slender and smooth, Kaoru was tempted to give them a big squeeze, but his hand was currently being occupied by something very, very twitchy and needy.

Kaoru smoothed his fingers up the shaft and pinched up the foreskin, pushing a small bit of it back over the head. Chiaki bit his lip and his head rolled over, squeezing his eyes shut tight. Kaoru chuckled. Chiaki must have liked that. He was finally starting to react some more.

“Hngmmm…”

Was that a moan? Kaoru really wasn’t sure. Well, it was certainly _something_. Kaoru kept pushing at his glans, rubbing the foreskin and the edge of his fingertips on the sides, not getting too close to the top to get him to overstimulate. Although he was definitely considering it. There was just something absolutely so sweet about teasing him, he wanted to see all his reactions, they were all so honest.

Kaoru put his fingers around the shaft and placed his thumb right on the tip. As soon as his sweaty skin came into contact with the pouring gland, Chiaki’s body shot up, swinging back down and slamming back onto the couch. Kaoru chuckled, slowly pressing his thumb down and into the flesh. Chiaki’s head was lolled to the side now, starting to relax. His eyes were open and he was looking down at Kaoru, a little curiously, a little anxiously.

Kaoru started to stroke at a rapid pace.

“W-Wait, Hakaze!”

Chiaki’s hands sprung into the air. It was sensitive, it was so sensitive for him. Realizing that it was a futile attempt to stop now, that he was so into it, that he was so close, Chiaki rested back on the armrest, humping his hips into another man’s hand. Everything began spiraling in red, the thought of releasing it all, being down, feeling relieved, it was so close, he could feel it.

Chiaki leaned forward, eyes closed, but feeling strongly in his lips, feeling so close to Hakaze’s face, feeling so close to his lips. One more inch and they would kiss.

Kaoru let go.

Chiaki recoiled.

His body shot up, rolling inwards, as if he had been punched hard in the gut, everything aching. He hadn’t came, he didn’t come, maybe if he touched it, just a little bit more and—

Kaoru grabbed his wrists and held his hands above his head.

Chiaki wriggled around in anguish, his glasses disheveled and poking off at every angle, barely hanging onto the tip of his nose. His sweater and flannel were soaked in sweat, it was too hot, he was overheating like this. His bare ass was rubbing against the leather, squelching, making odd noises. It was so painful, _painful_ , he was so close.

“Woah, dude, you don’t have to cry.”

Chiaki sniffled. It was only his eyes watering up a bit, there weren't any tears. It was a reflexive feeling to pain, that was all.

Kaoru leaned forward and gave Chiaki a chaste kiss, as if just tapping your lips together could even be called a kiss.

Chiaki’s head dropped down to the side, as if he was a little more satisfied with that.

Kaoru wasn’t, really.

Letting go of his wrists, Kaoru tilted Chiaki’s head over and opened his mouth, leaning their faces together. It was a slow moment when Kaoru felt how juicy and round Chiaki’s lips were. How warm his mouth was when he slowly pushed his tongue inside. How it felt for his partner to push his tongue back into him, reciprocating in such a simple way. There was no bashfulness to it, just two tongues intertwined and two pairs of lips sucking against each other, desperate to keep the seal of warm saliva together.

It felt kinda weird to Kaoru that a kiss like this felt so good. Like he was making out with him. Like he was making out with a guy.

Kaoru pulled back and a thin trail of saliva hung down between them. With the pull of gravity, it dropped down like a frail wooden bridge, staining the leather with even more fluids than sweat.

Kaoru was hard. Kaoru was insufferably hard and it was getting difficult to manage at this point. Chiaki still was, too, albeit, incredibly sensitive and probably would reel in pain if he tried to touch himself. They sat there in silence for a couple of seconds, neither of them moving, just staring at each other. Chiaki pushed his glasses back up his face, wiping a bit of loose snot from under his nostril.

Kaoru grabbed Chiaki by the ass and lifted his hips up into the air so he could rest on Kaoru’s kneeling thighs. Kaoru flicked off the clasp on his belt and with one fluid motion, pulled the thing out and chucked it across the room, probably off on the ground somewhere with Chiaki’s shoes and pants. He unzipped himself and pulled down the waistband of his shorts, letting his dick flop out and smack against Chiaki’s.

In any other circumstance, he would be revolted, but now he found he didn’t care. If anything it was _exciting_ like this. It was nice that he was a little bigger, if not a little thinner. Two dicks, pressed against each other, burning against the heat.

“Hey, Morisawa-kun, can I fuck you?”

Chiaki hesitated. Oh, did he finally get his name right?

“Like, you want to put it in?”

Kaoru hummed, grinding their hips slowly together. “Yeah, I do.”

“…Okay,” Chiaki said after a long while.

Kaoru blinked a couple times.

“Just like that? It’s your first time, isn’t it?”

Chiaki looked a little bashful.

“Well at least I won’t have to regret not getting laid at least once in my life,” he started, his voice growing quieter and looking downwards. “I know it’s shameful but I think about it a lot and I um…I’m horny.”

He was horny, well, of course. Even Chiaki Morisawa was a teenager. It happened sometimes.

Kaoru turned around and pulled the lube he had set on the counter behind him. He turned the bottle around, letting some of the juice dribble onto his fingers. He’d never really prepared an asshole before so he wasn’t really sure about the proper etiquette or whatever, but he figured that it couldn’t have been too different from how he normally did it. Kaoru leaned forward and touched his finger to Chiaki’s ass, a little relieved that he was finally touching a part that wasn’t so…dick-like. Chiaki flinched a little bit and Kaoru frowned.

“Have you touched yourself back there before?”

He didn’t want to use the word. Just call it an asshole already.

“I…uh, yeah. I’m just a little nervous, I guess.”

Well, that was normal for women, too. Normal for men, too. Kaoru didn’t want to count the number of times he had gone into the bedroom wracked with nerves. If anything, Chiaki was doing really well for his first time. Kaoru found himself a little envious of his confidence.

Whatever, it was going in. Kaoru was going to put it in.

“N-No condom?” Chiaki said, the words stuttering out.

Kaoru frowned.

“What? It’s not like you’re going to get pregnant.”

That’s right, he was fucking a dude, after all. Chiaki looked off to the side, as if he was concerned about getting sick or something.

“Will it get all crusty inside me? How do I even clean that out?”

Oh no, it was much dumber than that.

“How the fuck would I know?” Kaoru said, his words drolling off.

Chiaki pouted, turning his head onto the cool leather of the armrest.

“You can keep going, I guess.”

Kaoru spread him, fingers still slicked up with lube. He poked the tip of a finger inside and noted how different the sensation felt around him. Like it was tighter around the entrance somehow. Like it pulled against him differently. It wasn’t a pussy, that’s for sure. With his finger completely inside, he felt the warm flesh around him squeeze once, as if it were relaxing into place. Now _that_ would feel really good. Kaoru was excited to see what that felt like around his dick. He had to get him relaxed first, though. Did he? He seemed fine. Whatever, he wasn’t really paying attention to Chiaki’s reaction at that point.

Kaoru pulled his finger out and lifted Chiaki’s hips back up, putting his hand around his dick, getting it lined up. He could see the beautiful brown-red eyes flickering down at him, curious and scared. How much he must trust Kaoru despite barely knowing him, despite Kaoru forgetting his very existence. How he was here and now, letting him do this to him, letting him take advantage of him like this. No, that wasn’t quite right. Chiaki wanted this as much as Kaoru felt conflicted about it. He shouldn’t feel so guilty about it, he should just stick his dick in already.

Fuck, it was too hot in the room to think.

Kaoru felt the world splitting around him as he pushed himself in. He felt Chiaki’s boney fingers wrap around his shoulders, gripping him strongly. An expansive warmth surrounded him, pulsating a soft pressure tightly wrapped snugly around his dick. It felt inexplicably good. The texture was so different, the shape was different, the feeling of hair on his partner’s legs was different, the flat nipples were different, the rough short hair, the glasses, the way he looked so meek about all of this, it was all so different.

Maybe that’s why it felt so good. Why he found himself leaning forward to kiss the boy again. Why it felt so wet and sloppy around him. Why he knew it couldn’t just have been the lube. He found that the shame became a part of him, losing all care for the world. Losing all care of what others would think of him, of what he would think about himself. He wondered if he was really straight this whole time or if he really just liked the feeling of being warm.

When Kaoru split their lips, he talked quietly, almost as if he didn’t want the sound of his voice to cover the sound of their subtle movement.

“Does it feel alright?”

Chiaki nodded slowly.

“It feels very um….full.”

Kaoru looked down at him, placing his thumb into Chiaki’s pubic hair, dragging it up, pulling the loose flannel up so his belly showed. He pushed against the spot below his belly button. His skin was so soft, so pale. There was just something about pushing into him.

“All the way up here?”

Chiaki’s head lolled to the side, the pressure in his guts sinking deep inside his head.

“...Yeah. It feels really good deep in there.”

Kaoru pulled out and gave one strong thrust back in, a hand gripped firmly to Chiaki’s hip. A low groan sputtered out of his mouth, overwhelmed at how warm he felt around him. At how soft Chiaki was, at how he seemed to melt into the fabric of the couch. Chiaki moved his knees in, pushing his ass out, grinding into Kaoru, pushing him deeper, probably angling him to hit against a spot that felt good.

Kaoru pulled back out, not letting him relish in that feeling of deep pleasure. He pushed in, not quite so deep this time so he could get a regular rhythm going. Holding onto Chiaki for support, he felt his pants ride down his ass each time he sank into him, not quite so deep, but pushing out a tingling feeling of grinding harshly into him again and again and again.

The part of him that felt shameful felt good because Chiaki was feeling good and he could see it. He could see the way Chiaki would tense his lips, he could hear the way Chiaki would mumble and groan, and he could feel the way he tensed around him, telling him when he felt good, when he needed to slow down a bit, when it felt so mushy and warm it was getting hard to think and getting hard to _stop moving_.

Chiaki moved a hand to his own dick and Kaoru was too lost to think much about it other than the squeezing around him once he started. How amazing it was that he felt good when he felt good. Kaoru found himself slowing down, the pressure around him making it a little difficult to get his dick all the way out and back in again. He settled on slow deep thrusts, knowing that it was all about to overwhelm him soon.

Kaoru felt Chiaki squeeze twice around him before his whole body began to cramp up, milking him, clasping him deep inside. Desperately grinding his hips out, Kaoru found himself filled with warmth. As heat washed over him, he came inside.

They both lied there for a moment, their minds empty and hazy.

It took Kaoru a moment to realize what he just did.

Whatever, at least he wasn’t hard anymore.

Kaoru popped his dick out and saw Chiaki lying there, groaning as the thick white semen oozed out of him.

“Could…Could you clean me out?” Chiaki muttered.

“O-Oh yeah, right.”

Kaoru did a quick scan of the room and picked up a napkin of the nearby table. He dabbed it against Chiaki’s ass, but every time it sopped anything up, more would just leak out.

“Mnh…Just carry me to the bathroom, please Hakaze.”

“Okay.”

Kaoru stood, the blood all rushing to his head at once. He pulled up his pants and zipped them up, more for stability than any sense of shame. He bent down and picked Chiaki up, trying his best not to get too much semen onto his arm as he carried him off to the employee’s restroom. Kaoru slammed the door open with his elbow and set Chiaki down on the toilet seat.

Chiaki grimaced and it took Kaoru a second to feel a little disgusted after hearing a couple of sloshes in the water. Kaoru assumed that _this_ is why people use condoms. Chiaki’s glasses looked so disheveled, so perhaps in a way to distract himself, Kaoru took them off his nose and back on his face. Chiaki looked up at him, a little curious, and smiled a quick thank you, adjusting them back into place. Kaoru pulled out some toilet paper and ripped it off, handing it to the other boy. Chiaki smiled at him and spoke, “Hey, could you get my pants and stuff for me?”

“Sure,” Kaoru said, nodding.

Kaoru decided to wait on the couch before Chiaki got out. It was probably best to give him some time alone to think about what they did together. Kaoru didn’t really want to think about it. By the time Kaoru heard the bathroom door squeak open, Kaoru had already wiped off any grossness off the couch. Chiaki gave off a groan and walked slowly over, sitting carefully back down next to Kaoru. By this point, they were both dressed, although Chiaki’s shirt had taken a bit of damage.

“Your shirt…”

Chiaki looked down at it. A giant cum stain. That was his own. He sighed.

“Yeah, I’ll do laundry when I get home.”

Kaoru turned around and put the clasp of Chiaki’s jacket zipper together and quickly zipped the thing up, concealing the flannel completely.

He turned back to his place on the couch and they sat in silence.

“Hey Morisawa-kun, do you get bullied at school?”

Chiaki looked shocked, an expression contrasting the coarseness of a harsh red blush. 

“Wh-What?” It was kind of an odd question to ask. Chiaki turned his head to the side, nodding it into the cool air. “K-Kinda.”

“A delinquent?”

Chiaki sprung his hands up into the air, in an effort to defend himself.

“A-Ah, no! Kiryu-kun is really good to me.”

Oh, so he knew Kiryu.

“It’s uh,” he said, pausing. “Well they don’t _bully_ me per se but my unitmates can get really uh…bossy sometimes. I don’t mind buying them anpan and coffee and stuff but I don’t know. I wish they were better to the people around them. They just have a lot of bad thoughts.”

Even after all that, Chiaki didn’t blame them. He probably wouldn’t even blame Kaoru for what he did that night. 

“I uh…well…” Chiaki started, standing up from the couch quickly and deliberately. “I…Thanks for uh, ‘helping me out,’ Hakaze.”

Kaoru chuckled, waving his hand, as if it were nothing.

“Sure, kid.” 

“Uh, see you at school!” Chiaki said, a smile plastered weakly across his face.

Kaoru sighed, unable to cover the short chuckle that came out of his lips.

“See you tomorrow, Morisawa-kun.”


End file.
